


Solangelo/CDs/The North Pole

by TheEruditeGrammacist, TheWistfulPhoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Panic At The Disco (Band), The Nutcracker, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEruditeGrammacist/pseuds/TheEruditeGrammacist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWistfulPhoenix/pseuds/TheWistfulPhoenix
Summary: What the title says. We take requests of a ship, a random object, and a place and make a fic out of it by two or more authors taking turns writing minute by minute. TheWistfulPhoenix is normal, and TheEruditeGrammacist is bold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For dark_angel_and_the_sun, sorry it took a year. We aim to be more on top of it. If you want a fic, leave a ship, random item and a place below in the comments. If we know the ship we will write it (Please be appropriate).

“It’s so damn cold” NIco slammed the door behind him. “Why did I let you convince me to come here?” 

Will turned around from his place by the fire in the Med tent. “You know the ice giants are at it again and we need to make sure  **their rampage doesn’t spread any further South. You remember what happened** **_last time_ ** **they did that.”**

**Nico shivered from the memory. It was** **_not_ ** **something he was keen on repeating. “Okay, I’ll buy** that, I don't want another blizzard snowing me into my cabin.” 

Will shot him a flirty look “What if I was there with you?” he asked 

Nico looked at him flatly “Better, but still not great. I hate **being trapped in places, you know that.”**

**Will smiled apologetically. He knew that being trapped was one of Nico’s biggest fears after his stint in both the bronze jar and alone in Tartarus, not to mention the fact that he’d been stuck in that cursed Lotus hotel for so many decades.**

**(Though if he hadn’t been, they would never have met…)**

It was one of Will’s great stresses in life, that he might never have met Nico. No one at camp would have guessed the two would get together, but they make a surprisingly good pair.  **Piper had tried to say that they balanced each other out, sun and dark, but really, it was anyone’s guess.**

**Nico glanced back to the outside. “I wish I was out doing more, but there aren’t any corpses around here for me to raise, and shadow travel is useless without shadows to travel from.**

Will looks at his fiancee and smiled sadly “I know, but you can do plenty in here.”

“How, if you don't have any patients?” Nico mumbled

Will sighed and reached for his  Tchaikovsky CD.  **He slid it into the portable CD player that he always kept with him for reasons that Nico did not understand. He knew that the record players of his childhood were far obsolete, but he could have sworn there was such a thing as an MP3 player.**

**And did Will have to play that gods-awful Russian classical bullshit?**

“No, nuh uh, I can't listen to any more of that. He reached for the CD that had been right beside Will’s. “Play some real music for once, like Panic! At The Disco” he said tossing it to him.

“ Tchaikovsky  _ is  _ real music,  **you heathen,” Will said in a mock offended tone, tossing the CD right back at him. Nico glared** and was about to retort when the front flap to the tent was pushed open and a cold rush of air filled the confined space. 

Jason shoved his way in, holding Piper in his arms “She fell down a small cliff, we didn't see it in the snow.” he breathed **.**

**Will was on his feet in an instant, helping Jason carry Piper to the bed and lay her down on the sheets. Here, Will was in his element, and Nico stood awkwardly to the side until Will gently prompted him to bring them some ambrosia. Piper was more dazed than anything else, though her wrist was twisted awkwardly as though broken. Nothing some godly food wouldn’t fix.**

Nico quickly handed it to him after retrieving it from a cupboard and backed out of Will’s way with Jason. His hand slipped over to the CD player and he popped the  Tchaikovsky disk out and inserted his  **own Panic! At The Disco CD, and** **_This is Gospel_ ** **began playing. Will shot him a glare, and Nico tried for an innocent shrug.**

**“I thought this was** her favorite song.” He said innocently “It will help relax her.”

Piper let out a breathy laugh from her place on the table, she knew full well what they had been arguing about when they came in. It's what they were always arguing about.  **She knew he knew full well that it was** **_not_ ** **her favorite song, but she also knew better than to protest. This would be funnier.** And truth be told she liked Panic! At The Disco. 

Will shot Nico an annoyed look but allowed it because Piper was enjoying it. Usually he insisted it was his med tent, so he picked the music. He helped support Piper's head and fed her a bit of the ambrosia. Once he ensured piper was feeling better, he turned and put his hands on his hips, looking down at his shorter fiancee, who just smiled up sweetly as the song changed to  _ Miss Jackson _ .

***********************************************************************

**“I thought you said it wasn’t dark.” Will mused. The two of them were bundled up laying out in the snow under a mound of blankets to keep warm.**

**“It wasn’t earlier.” Nico muttered.** “And it shouldn’t be, Polar Night doesn't happen for another 3 days.” **He was fiddling with the CD player, which must have been hard with his gloves on, but Will couldn't tell what he was doing. “I guess Apollo decided to give us a romantic setting. Or, um, something.” he coughed awkwardly.**

Nico pressed play and cuddled up back beside Will. Will wrapped his arm around the smaller boy and was surprised to hear the first bars of Tchaikovsky’s  _ The Nutcracker _ come out of the CD player. 

**Will turned to Nico. “I thought you didn’t like Tchaikovsky,” he said. Nico blushed.**

**“Well, you do. And that’s enough for me.” he said, not meeting Will’s eyes.**

“Thank you.” he said he said kissing Nico’s forehead.

“Shut up” NIco blushed. He was about to continue when the sky lit up with green and yellows, and the settled back silently to watch the Northern lights, the only sound was the freezing wind and the soft music. All in all, it was perfect. 


End file.
